


Reylo

by Ravensburg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensburg/pseuds/Ravensburg
Summary: A short reylo fic :)*Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker!*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 125





	Reylo

Rey kisses Kylo in a fit of passion. Her lesbian powers are no match for him. Kyle fucking dies.

**Author's Note:**

> GET FUCKED REYLOS


End file.
